


Sweet as Candy

by BloodySimpsonChibi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySimpsonChibi/pseuds/BloodySimpsonChibi
Summary: This is just a L x Misa oneshot. Enjoy!





	Sweet as Candy

L was crouching in front of the computer again. A plate of half-eaten strawberry shortcake lay next to his laptop. Every now and then, he would grab the fork on the plate and place another piece inside his mouth. The document he was looking at contained information of all the latest Kira killings. He had to find him and soon.

The door opened and Misa Misa peeked her head in.

"Hi L." She greeted. "What are you up to?"

"I'm busy looking through all of Kira's latest crimes." L answered. "As of now, the likelihood that Light Yagami is Kira is 45%."

Misa pouted. "I wish you would just leave Light alone! He's done nothing but help you with the Kira case and you still have the nerve to think he's Kira!"

"I understand your upset. But I can assure you, I formed this opinion completely out of intellect."

Misa still felt steamed but she let out a huge sigh and went to stand next to L.

"Does it ever get troublesome?" She asked. "Being as smart as you are."

"It has it's share of disadvantages but it's how I am." L went to get another bite of cake only to realize the plate was empty.

"I got so wrapped up in my work that I didn't even notice it was gone." L murmured.

"Oh that reminds my why I came here!" Misa shouted. She reached into the bag that she had brought with her and took out a small bag of candies which she handed to L. He was dumbstruck to say the least.

"I was shopping late tonight and I remembered how you love eating streets so I got you some."

L struggled to find the words. "T-Thank you Misa." L managed to keep his composure but inside he was extremely surprised that Misa had done such a kind gesture for him.

"Don't mention it." Misa bubbled. L took one of the candies out of the bag and ate it. It was green in color and tasted of apple. He looked at Misa again and held the bag up to her.

"Would you like one?"

Misa's eyes lit up in surprise. "Really? Sure." She grabbed a purple candy out of the bag and ate it. "Yummy! Grape flavor."

"Purple usually signifies grape flavor." L stated.

"Do they use real fruits in these candies?" Misa asked.

"No. They're completely artificial."

L and Misa continued eating the candies for a few minutes. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door and Light walked in.

"Light!" Misa jumped up and ran to Light's arms. He didn't seem to be real amused with her antics.

"What are you doing L." He asked.

"Looking over the reports for the latest victims of Kira. I think we're getting close to finding him." L studied Light's face for any sign of discomfort of fear but could find none."

"That's great to hear." Light said happily as he turned to Misa. "Come on Misa. We had a game night planned, remember?"

"Oh! That's right!" Misa exclaimed. "I almost forgot."

"That's alright. Just come to the car when you're ready." And with that, Light walked off. L could have sworn there was a flicker of malice in Light's eyes but he chalked it up to just getting tired as it was getting late.

"Well I gotta go." Misa chirped. "Good night L."

"Good night." L replied as he watched Misa leave. After she was gone, L took another candy out of the bag. It was red.

"Sweet as candy." He said to himself. L popped the candy into his mouth. It was cherry flavor.

"No." He thought. "She's even sweeter."

THE END


End file.
